Into Battle
by Calliope Jones
Summary: Sequel to Second Chances-- short


Disclaimer:  I only own Serena.

Lyrics are from 'the man i used to be'  by Jellyfish

a/n:  Sigh.  Serena and Remus wouldn't let me be.  So here's a little song fic.__

_I hope you remember me,_

_I was your daddy once._

Remus Lupin stared down at his sleeping daughter.  Diana Lily Lupin.  She was so beautiful, so absolutely perfect.  Her innocence made him feel clean; her smiles were what he lived for.

            She was why he was leaving.

            The battle had begun.  

            Voldemort was taking power once again, rising up.  It was becoming increasingly dangerous to oppose him.  Remus had sworn to fight until his dying breath.  To protect what was his.  His wife.  His daughter.  To fight for vengeance.  To avenge the deaths of his friends, James, Lily, Sirius.

            He was leaving to join the other members of the Order of the Phoenix to begin the uprising against Voldemort.  Harry was going to lead the army of good, and Remus was going to fight by his side.

_ Who chose to fight the good fight…_

            Serena stood in the doorway, gazing at her husband.  He was going away within the hour, and it was uncertain whether he would return.  She had to let him go, she knew it was right that he fight by Harry's side, but she wished that they had more time.

            It wasn't fair.  After years of wishing and wanting, she finally had what she had always wanted.  Her werewolf, her wizard.  They had a daughter who had just celebrated her first birthday.  A daughter who was in danger of losing her father, her godparents and all of her honorary aunts and uncles at Hogwart's in one fell swoop.

_Into battle_

_and in your shadow_

_your daddy loves you still_

            Serena offered up a silent prayer to Diana, her ancestor, her daughter's namesake, the moon goddess, to keep her husband safe.  To bring him home.      

_Medals don't mean shit when a family is lost at sea_

            With a sigh, Remus turned away from the sleeping infant.  When he spotted Serena in the doorway, her crossed to her, sliding his arms around her.  

            She snuggled against him, her arms wrapped around his waist.  "I don't want you to go."  She whispered.

            He rested his cheek against her hair.  "I know, love.  I don't want to go.  But you know I have to."

            She nodded slowly.  "I know.  But it doesn't make it any easier."

            He stepped back, releasing his hold on her to frame her face with his hands.  He leaned closer, his hazel eyes locking on hers.  

            "Serena, I love you.  I love you and Diana more than anything in this world."  His voice was low and rough with emotion.  "I swear, I will do everything in my power to come back to you."  

            "I don't want to lose you, Remus."  She reached up to grip the front of his robes.  "I can't lose you now.  Not after everything."

            "I will come back to you."  He vowed fervently.  

            "See that you do."  She said with an attempt at a smile.  "Because I'd be annoyed if you don't."

            His lips curved up a little.  "Annoyed, huh?"

            She nodded then tugged on his robes to bring him close.  She pressed a hard kiss to his lips.  "Come back to me Remus.  Be safe."

            He closed his eyes, resting his forehead against hers.  "I love you, Mrs. Lupin."

            She kissed him again, then stepped back, releasing him.  "I love you Professor Lupin."

            Then with a loud crack, he vanished.

                                                                        ***

_To you I'm just a picture on_

_ your mother's mantelpiece_

Two years later

            The shaggy haired, slightly unkempt wizard apparated just down the lane from the small cottage.  Wearily, he took the few steps needed to complete his long arduous journey.  

            At the gate of the garden surrounding the cottage, he paused watching the slight, tawny haired girl-child playing in a patch of sunlight.  The child was holding what appeared to be a serious conversation with a stuffed wolf.

            The wizard chuckled at the sight, and the girl looked up at him.

            "Hello."  She said with a dimpled smile.

            "Hello."  The wizard responded.

            "My name's Diana."

_I never thought it'd be so hard_

_to see you grow so fast_

            The wizard stepped through the gate and crouched down so that he was at her level.  "It's nice to meet you, Diana."  He responded, a pained expression on his face.  He reached out and picked up her stuffed wolf.  "What's your dog's name?"

            She tilted her head to one side.  "He's not a dog.  He's a wolf.  His name's Moony."  Her voice had the patient yet exasperated tone that only children can have.

            "I beg your pardon."  He said, smiling.  "He's a handsome wolf."

            She nodded.  "My mama and me like wolves."

            "Do you, now?"

            She nodded again, her tiny face earnest.  "My daddy's a wolf."

            The wizard put the stuffed toy down as if it had burned him.  "He is?"  His voice was strained.

            "Diana!"  A woman's voice called from inside the cottage.

            "Mama, come meet my new friend!"  The little girl answered.

            The wizard stood slowly and faced the cottage.  

            A slender dark haired woman emerged from the cottage and froze when she saw the wizard standing in front of her.  

            Shock and a desperate kind of hope filled her face.  "Remus?"  She whispered.  

            "Hello Serena."

            With a shriek, she launched herself at him.  He caught her, staggering a little from the impact, his arms wrapping around her.

            She clung to him, planting kisses all over his face.  "Remus.  You're here, you came back."  

            He held her close, breathing in her scent, which had haunted his dreams for so long.  "I told you I would."  

_I save every moment_

_I've reached out and almost touched you_   

            She leaned back a little.  "Let me look at you."  She studied his face, noting how thin he had become, the hollows around his eyes.  But he was alive, and that was all that mattered.

            "Mama?"  A small voice called.  "Who is he?"

            Serena glanced down at the little girl tugging on her skirts.  "Diana, love."  She slipped out of Remus' embrace.

            She knelt before the girl.  "Remember how your Daddy was far away?"

            The child nodded.  "Fighting the bad wizards."  She said solemnly.

            Serena smiled.  "Right."  She beckoned to Remus, who crouched at her side, his face apprehensive.  

            "This is your Daddy, honey."  Serena said gently.

            The little girl studied Remus, biting her lip.  He remained still under her scrutiny.

            "You're a wolf?"  She asked.

            "Sometimes."  He replied carefully.

            "And you're my Daddy?"

            Remus took a deep breath.  "If that's all right with you."

            She gifted him with a sunny smile, then wrapped her arms around his neck.  "Hi, Daddy."

            Remus clutched her to him, his eyes meeting Serena's over the little girl's head.        Serena's gaze was brimming with tears.  For two years she had waited and hoped for this moment.

            He was home.

_Into battle_

_and in your shadow_

_your daddy loves you still._

Fin


End file.
